Zephyra Ryssdal (Bio)
Baroness Zephyra Ryssdal is 38 year old female Twili appearing in the third season of The Interloper War. Created by ShutUpNavi she is the wife of Simeon Ryssdal and a NPC Companion. Background Zephyra was born as an only child into the Norlux family, a wealthy set of aristocrats among the lower Twili nobility. The Norlux family made its fortune by crafting the finest armor in the country for its army to use. During one of the Twili's many long wars Zephyra and her family found themselves supplying the soldiers fighting in on the Twili Kingdom's Borderlands. One of these knights happened to be Simeon Ryssdal, a previously unheard of commoner who became famous for his role in the Battle of Kheyja Pass. Though uninterested in each other at first, as the two became close associates due to Simeon's ability to craft light magic resistant armor. As time went on a deep affection blossomed and Zephyra became romantically involved with Ryssdal. The relationship however was strictly prohibited by Twili law, as commoners were forbidden to wed even the lowest members of nobility. The two were forced to spend their lives apart unable to be seen in public together. Then one year things changed. Lord Grem came to power and the Twili Kingdom was offically made a "constitutional monarchy". As reform after reform was passed the royalists found their power usurped by Grem and the military. Reduced to mere figureheads, the nobility found its once strict caste system broken. With the backing of his friends in the military Simeon was granted the title of Baron in return for pledging his loyalty to Lord Grem. With the restrictions no longer against them Zephyra and Simeon finally married. Though their relationship has been trying at times, the two have never grown apart and remain deeply in love with each other. Now with the outbreak of the Interloper War, Zephyra found herself joining the first wave of Twili who arrived in Hyrule working as a cultural advisor to Count Ambershade in the Protectorate of Ordon. Upon word that Simeon would be arriving in Hyrule she hopes to link up with him at some point. Strengths Zephyra has spent the last six months studying Hyrulean lore, religion, and magic in order to better understand the Twili's advisories. As such she has been able to "reverse engineer" a small number of Hylian and Sheikah spells. Most of these spells are used for healing and defensive purposes. Zephyra is well renound for her political power when dealing with the Hylian's in Twili occupied territories. She's good when it comes to strategy and has a better grasp on the inner workings of Hyrulean society than the average Twili. Weaknesses The magic Zephyra uses is almost completely defense based. As such she has no ability to fight against the Hylian's in combat. Even if she could she would never willingly take the life of another individual, even if that person was out to kill her (see personality). Zephyra's magic is draining on her and she is vulnerable to light magic. Equipment A small tome book used to memorize and cast spells. Appearance Zephyra looks like a Twili version of Rosalina. She has long black hair with a large bang over her left eye. Her eyes glow yellow and lack any iris's or pupil's (similar to Zant). She wears a dark dress similar to Midna's true form, but less revealing. Her legs have blue "Tron Lines" on them in a wavy tatoo like patern. She normally goes barefoot, but will wear sandals when on long trips. Personality Zephyra is a normally kind, usually sweet, and sometimes sassy person. She loves to help others and will always take what other people say into account. Zephyra and Simeon usually disagree with each other on political matters, which sometimes leads to bickering between the two. Unlike her husband Zephyra hates fighting and would prefer to stray away from battle if at all possible. She hates the sight of violence and would never try and harm a person, even if they were legitimately bad people. However even with their differences the two love each other, and she always encourages Simeon to be a better person. In her view few people are truly evil and most could get along if they would just talk things over. Even with her good points however she can sometimes be too naive and idealistic for her own good. She is known to be rather secretive and will stray away making unpopular statements (even if they are right). In recent months she has been fascinated with learning about the Hyrulean culture, but meny wonder if that's a good thing... Category:ShutUpNavi Category:Twili Category:IWS3 NPCs Category:Twili Imperial Army